


The Ghosts of Babylon

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: ...and Babylon 5?, BUT NOT AN ANNOYING OC, Babylon 5 endures., Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, FIx It, Gen, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of Delenn, Mentions of Marcus Cole, Supernatural - Freeform, Trust Me On This Guys, Unashamed fix it, a bit of a velveteen rabbit ending actually, a mild OC, mentions of most of the command crew, mysterious happenings, no decommission, no sadness, not the tv show, shes there, superntural elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: This is the story of the last of the Babylon stations, it began late in the year of 2256, when a beacon of hope for a new future of peace was commissioned. It failed, but in the process it became the hope for victory, and in this, it succeeded. Now, 25 years later...The year is 2281, and the name of the place is Babylon 5.





	The Ghosts of Babylon

A sound echoed across the halls of the decrepit and forlorn station. A light flickered with a buzz and the little girl continued to run down the empty halls. The little girl was crying and then- she ran straight into a wall of black fabric.

A deep old voice chuckled. "Oh, dear. Are you alright?"

The girl shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands nervously.

"Are you lost? You do know that they're going to decommission this place... Blow it up, right? I don't think it's exactly the safest place to be lost."

The girl looked up into the strange man's eyes.

"Momma told me not to talk to strangers," She said quietly.

"Your Momma is very wise person." The girl grinned meekly, "Yeah, she is."

"Now, we'll find her and go..."

The girl began crying again. "No, no, no! No! I don't want to go!"

The man rubbed his white and gray beard thoughtfully. "Now, come on... Surely you don't want to stay? No one will be here and..." The man hesitated and then added, a note of melancholy in his voice, "It is going to be blown up."

The girl wailed again, "B- but I don't want it to be blowed up! I like this place! It's my home!"

The man blinked, brows drawing down, "No one is living on Babylon 5...?"

"We are!" The girl hiccuped loudly and it echoed across the walls like a drum. The man picked the girl up and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Where was the last time you say your Momma?" The girl pointed in the direction she had been heading, toward the Zocalo.

He began heading that way, and she calmed.

The girl noticed the deep green gem on his robes and she tapped it with her nail. It hit it with a sharp click and the girl said, "Your jewel is pretty mister."

A corner of the man's mouth quirked upwards, his smile soft and sad, "Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Alisha, mister."

"Well, Alisha, where do you live? Your mother does not appear to be in the Zocalo." Alisha sighed and counted on her fingers before nodding and saying, "Brown 4."

The man nodded, seemingly perplexed and worried. Alisha examined the jewel closely before saying, "Mister, what's your name?"

The man smiled fondly, as if in memory, and he answered with a trace of amusement, "You can call me Captain."

"That's a funny name!"

"Oh, I've got lots of names. I just happen to like that one the most."

"Captain isn't a name. It's a title. Momma says her name is Alisa Beldon and Momma is her title." The girl nodded smartly to affirm her point.

His smile was a bit less concerned and a bit more genuine this time, "I suppose that's true."

She cocked her head, "So what's your name?"

"John Sheridan."

"That's a nice name. You know, you have the same name of that man in that war."

The man winced, internally thinking of the Earth-Minbari war and dreading the fact that she might call him Starkiller at any moment.

"The one who married the pretty lady and killed the spider things. I liked him, he seems nice. Now, you can't be him, he's old but he isn't as old as you are! He doesn't have wrinkles or a beard."

The man chuckled.

Alisha looked up and there was the docking bay entrance, "No! I don't want to go! No!" The girl tried to claw her way out of the man's grip.

"Whoa! Alisha! Calm down!" The girl stopped fighting and began sobbing into the man's shirt.

Captain Sheridan rubbed her back as the two last security guards came up, surprise evident in their wide eyes. "Are there any other life forms on the station?" He asked softly.

"No sir. Everyone is accounted for and..." The guard looked curiously at the girl, "There's no one else on this station. There can't be."

The second guard, a stout woman with brown hair, scanned the girl quickly before looking up in alarm, "Sir, Mr. President! She doesn't register as a life form!"

"Alisha?"

The girl peered up at him with a tear-streaked face. She hiccuped and answered quietly, "Yes, Mister Captain?"

"How long ago did you see your Momma?"

"She left me Mister Captain, she left me. She left with the pretty bald lady."

Sheridan shook his head and then asked one of the guards, "Can you give us a moment?"

"But, sir, the station is going to be decommissioned!"

"Just tell them to wait, a- a complication has arisen." The guards sighed and nodded and made their way back to the shuttle port.

Sheridan set the girl on the ground and Alisha grabbed his hand nervously as the Captain addressed Babcom.

"Access Files, Alisa Beldon."

" _Files available._ "

"Who is Alisa Beldon?"

" _Alisa Beldon was born in 2244. Alisa is registered to have been living in Down Below when she was fourteen in 2258. The resident commercial telepath Talia Winters removed her from residence. Alisa Beldon is registered leaving Babylon 5 for Minbar a few days later._ "

Sheridan looked at the small girl holding his hand uneasily, trying to figure out the time line. He asked the computer, "Did Alisa Beldon ever return to Babylon 5?"

The computer chirped, " _There are no records of Alisa Beldon after 2258._ "

His brow furrowed, he looked down at Alisha, and asked with uncertainty, "Your mother was fourteen?"

"Yes. But she didn't want me, she killed me. Why didn't she want me Mister Captain?"

The Captain's eyes were growing wider and rounder as the girl continued to talk, "She met a man and she payed him to kill me... Why?"

"Y- you're dead."

"Yes, we're all dead." She said it as if it meant nothing, as if she had no concept about life and death, as if it had no meaning, "I told you, we live here. And I don't want to go." Her voice rose in a last desperate sob, "I don't want to get blowed up."

Sheridan looked up, "Where are these 'others?'"

She smiled tearfully, sensing that something had changed, "This way, come see."

The girl led the Captain down the hallway and they disappeared into the gloom of the dark corridors in the empty station.

"See, Mister Captain?"

A huge crowd of shimmering people passed by each other. The crowd seemed to mostly be formed of Narns in security uniforms, security guards, hundreds of aliens, many Markabs, and a good deal of the residence of down below. There was a man by a table dressed in rags shifting cups around, saying, "Around and around she goes, where she is nobody knows." There were people talking and laughing and living... Then a man came up to the Captain and smiled.

The man wore ranger garb and he had shoulder-length brown hair and beard. His smile was wide and bittersweet, "Captain Sheridan! How nice to see you again. Give Susan my best regards and do make sure she doesn't keep my body too long." His dark eyes were sad, "She really should move on."

Marcus Cole saw Alisha, "Alisha we have been looking all over for you! Your grandfather is very worried."

"Bye Mister Captain!" Alisha waved and they disappeared in the crowd.

Sheridan gaped, but shook his head. The crowd of people did not disappear. He remembered the decommissioning and hurriedly made his way back to the guards. Unfortunately, in the lift tube, something deep inside began to ache terribly. He winced and he could feel the edges of his vision growing dark.

There was a whisper at the back of his mind, _"At the end return to the beginning."_

When the two remaining security personal found him, Captain John Sheridan was propped up against the wall, eyes open and vacent. The female guard checked his pulse with panic, but she couldn't find one. She turned to her dumbfounded partner and shook her head. He was dead.

Babcom bleeped. " _One new message._ " The guards exchanged glances before nodding. "Except."

Sheridan appeared on screen, voice breathless with pain, bracing himself against the wall, "Don't destroy the station... Make them understand, you can't destroy the- the station-" A bright light seemed to envelope the screen, a glitch in the system.

" _End of message._ "

The guards gaped in disbelief and they turned to look at the body of Sheridan.

There was no body.

He was gone.

* * *

 

_After the strange circumstances and according to, and in honor of the last odd command of President John Sheridan, Babylon 5 was never destroyed. They left it in orbit of Epsilon 3. Susan Ivanova took her last journey to the Babylon station after her retirement from Entil'Zha. She had a stroke and died on the station._

_Michael Garibaldi and Doctor Franklin lived out the last few months of their lives on Babylon 5 and their bodies were taken back to Mars for burial. No one knew that they had left their souls behind._

_Of course, a hundred years later, the orbit would be gone and the space station would become space junk that would drift forever. Fearing this, the Minbari used advanced ships and took hold of the massive five mile long station, carrying it to a safe and sacred place._

_Delenn of Mir traveled to the station and died on it. Her body was never found. Some of the religious Minbari that traveled to see the relic would say that they could hear ghosts laughing and dancing._

_A million years since the beginning of Babylon 5, it was still there in place holding the ghosts of all who had lived, and loved, and died in its time. The souls of the dead keeping it there._

_One could even say Babylon 5 itself had become a ghost. It would shimmer in the light and pop into existence at strange places. It became a legend and if you were lucky, you could find it out there among the stars._


End file.
